


guilty pleasure

by sinsley



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Spitroasting, can torsoless bodies consent? i have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsley/pseuds/sinsley
Summary: Barley is always full of ideas, many of which are quite suggestive. Ian can never say no to his big brother, and this time, he might actually come to enjoy what Barley has in mind.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot/Wilden Lightfoot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	guilty pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> yup, another [art-inspired](https://e621.net/posts/2071340) fic. this time, actual incest! (i promise, i'll put all of these under a series tag soon.)
> 
> don't blame me about the unusual themes of this fic, blame the artist for making the weirdly hot drawing that put those ideas in my head.
> 
> also, have not seen the movie yet, so some references may be inaccurate to canon. i thought them up based on the trailers and the story that inspired the film as a whole.

Could only half-bodies consent? Ian figured the answer was no. 

But it was hard to disapprove of any of Barley's ideas. And besides, Dad  _ was _ hard.

Still, it felt so wrong when Barley undid his pants. Their dad's cock reminded Ian of their own - he was thick like Barley, long like Ian.

Ian tried to keep those thoughts out of his mind. As he took the cock in his mouth at the same time Barley licked the body's ass, Ian tried to pretend he was at that gloryhole at the gas station down the road from their house. It was just another cock to suck, belonging to any random guy looking to get off.

But then, Ian started to fantasize.

His father's voice rang in his head, the same one from the tape they'd found in the attic. He imagined his father praising him, telling him what a good boy he was being, how much he enjoyed how his boys were caring for him.

Ian pictured Dad standing before him in full, his hand grabbing onto Ian's curls and  _ pulling _ , just enough to keep him still as he fucked his mouth. Ian imagined choking on his Dad's cock, being forced to swallow as he came down his throat. 

He felt himself growing hard in his jeans. He couldn't help but reach down, undoing his fly and pulling out his cock, jerking himself as he continued to suck at his father's cock.

It felt so wrong. But oh, did it feel so  _ good _ .


End file.
